


Бессонница

by Dafna536



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: «Шерлок: Я в курсе всех твоих шести визитов в эту квартиру, совершённых во время моего отсутствия.Мориарти: О, я знаю. И, кстати, у тебя на удивление удобная кровать».





	Бессонница

Шерлок: Я в курсе всех твоих шести визитов   
в эту квартиру, совершённых во время моего отсутствия.  
Мориарти: О, я знаю. И, кстати, у тебя  
на удивление удобная кровать.

“Sherlock Holmes BBC. Abominable bride. Special episode”

 

Проходящая мимо женщина толкнула Джима плечом. Он остановился на секунду и прикрыл веки, подавляя раздражение, вдохнул, выдохнул, двинулся дальше. Солнце слепило глаза, навязчивые запахи духов и бензина въедались в кожу. Центр Лондона жил своей обычной жизнью, совершенно не замечая его существования. Хотелось напомнить о себе этому муравейнику, доверху наполненному глупыми безмятежными человечками, взорвать его деловитое жужжание ярким смертельным фейерверком, но, увы, ничего подобного в планы Джима не входило.

Он отступил в проулок, достал телефон и просмотрел входящие сообщения. Запущенный план работал, его люди прекрасно знали своё дело, и Джиму оставалось лишь дождаться результата. Ожидание не входило в число его любимых занятий, но ни на что другое энергии не осталось. Последние дни он ощущал себя сдохшей батарейкой, к которой кто-то по ошибке приделал ноги.

Некстати мелькнула мысль о том, что Бейкер-стрит проходила всего в паре кварталов от перекрёстка, на котором он находился. Слежку за домом Холмса Джим не снимал. Его человек, поселившийся напротив, регулярно снабжал фотографиями и отчётами. Джим не сомневался, что Шерлоку известно, кто и зачем ведёт наблюдение за ним и его посетителями, но попыток пресечь это он не предпринимал, более того, иногда позировал намеренно. Подобные фото доставляли Джиму особое удовольствие. Мысли о Шерлоке будоражили кровь, заставляли учащаться пульс и в то же время дарили странное успокоение. Однако, более неудачного времени для встречи с любопытным детективом трудно было представить. Столкнись они сейчас на улице, Шерлок, несомненно, увидел бы всё и всё понял. Поэтому Джим продолжил свою бесцельную прогулку, выбрав улицу, уводящую его подальше от Бейкер-стрит.

Через несколько минут он не выдержал, вновь остановился, взял телефон и проверил последние данные наружного наблюдения: Холмс и его дорогой доктор покинули дом два часа назад. Мысль заявиться в пустующую квартиру показалась на удивление соблазнительной.

Последние дни в его истощённый бессонницей мозг вообще приходило множество странных идей. Вот сейчас, например, он шатался по городу в одиночестве, отпустив телохранителя, потому его постоянный кашель вызывал у Джима навязчивое желание забрать у того пистолет и всадить ему пулю в рот, раз уж обычные средства от кашля не помогали.

Бессонница настигла Джима внезапно, примерно в то же время, когда начались проблемы с польскими «коллегами». Ему пришёл заказ на убийство Вацлава Даменцкого — местного мафиозного царька, подмявшего под себя транзит героина в Великобританию. План продумали до мелочей. Тем неприятнее стало сообщение о его провале. Едва узнав о том, что Даменцкий выжил, Джим вычислил, кто именно предал его. Проблему устранили, но мафия успела получить много ценных сведений, в том числе и о самом Мориарти. На него началась охота.

Впрочем, Даменцкий, как и многие до него, недооценил Джима Мориарти — начатая им война, была заведомо проигрышной. Мафия обладала безраздельным численным превосходством, Джим брал умом и хитростью. Пока они выслеживали его, он взламывал их счета, дезинформировал, стравливал друг с другом. Очень кстати пришлись накопленные за годы данные о подпольном мире Лондона. Через день меняя квартиры и гостиничные номера, Джим начал сливать разведке и различным полицейским управлениям всё, что так или иначе касалось Даменцкого, его подручных и союзников.

Возможно, в определённых кругах его начали считать патриотом Британии. В какой-то момент ему даже довелось выйти на Холмса-старшего. Братец Шерлока наверняка изумился бы, узнав, кем на самом деле является таинственный информатор. Но, как говорится, — отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Внезапное предательство собственного организма в разгар невидимых публике боев стало для Джима серьёзным ударом по самолюбию. Впервые проснувшись в три часа ночи и проворочавшись до утра в бесплодных попытках заснуть, он удивился, но не придал значения происшествию. Лишь пошутил о приближающейся старости. Вскоре, однако, ему стало не до шуток. Бессонница обрушилась в полную силу, принеся с собой усталость, спутанность мыслей и раздражительность. Он упрямо отрицал тот факт, что организм подводит его, старался не замечать дрожь в руках, болезненно бледное лицо и глядящие из зеркала глаза, испещренные красными прожилками.

Джим пробовал бороться с бессонницей известными ему методами — лёгкая физическая нагрузка, тёплая ванна, массаж. Эффект оказался столь незначителен, что становилось жаль потраченного впустую времени. Пришлось изучать трактаты по медицине и психологии: всё, что касалось деприваций сна. К конкретным выводам он не пришёл — не хватало времени разобраться, давили более срочные вопросы, но по симптомам выходило, что проблема крылась не в теле, а в голове. Странные выверты собственного подсознания, вылившиеся в неразрешимую проблему, вызывали неприятие, злость и отвращение к собственной слабости.

Джим брёл квартал за кварталом, погрузившись в неприятные размышления. В итоге, придя в чувство, обнаружил себя на углу Бейкер- и Мелкомб-стрит. Чертыхнулся. Нехотя посмотрел в сторону дома Холмса. В одной из статей, касающихся проблем со сном, коих он прочёл бесчисленное множество, говорилось что-то о «психологическом комфорте» и необходимости «следовать интуиции». Редкостная чушь, но раз уж ноги привели его сюда, можно было побаловать себя приятными впечатлениями. Шансы пересечься с обитателями дома были невысоки. Полиции Шерлок его не сдаст, обвинение в незаконном проникновении — вовсе не то, с чем тот захотел бы пойти в суд. Гораздо больше претила мысль, что Шерлок может увидеть его в таком состоянии. Но возможность подобного развития событий он не рассматривал в принципе, потому что был уверен, что покинет квартиру на Бейкер-стрит ещё до того, как Холмс подумает о возвращении домой.

Джим решительно направился к дому номер двести двадцать один.

Дверь поддалась легко. Джим был здесь незадолго до начала их маленькой игры, и с тех пор Шерлок даже не подумал сменить замок, хотя, наверняка, догадался о том, кто посещал его дом.

После бесконечной череды необжитых апартаментов и безликих отельных номеров, квартира на Бейкер-стрит казалась почти родной. Каждая вещь здесь напоминала о Шерлоке, пропиталась его запахом и носила следы его присутствия.

Джим сделал круг по гостиной, усевшись в кресло, бегло просмотрел стопку писем, подёргал струны на скрипке, прогулялся по кухне, изучив колбы и пробирки на столе, с любопытством заглянул в холодильник, обнаружил плавающий в банке человеческий глаз, подмигнул ему, закрыл дверцу и через несколько шагов оказался на пороге спальни.

Спальня безраздельно принадлежала Шерлоку. Джим был уверен, что доктора сюда он не допускал. Джим окинул взглядом широкую кровать, подошёл ближе, пробежался пальцами по покрывалу, сел. Матрас мягко прогнулся под его весом, словно приглашая продолжить обследование. Джим снял пиджак, бросил его на бортик кровати, скинул ботинки и откинулся на подушки, окунаясь в успокаивающий тёплый запах Шерлока. Тот, без сомнений, заметит, что он был здесь, ведь его дорогой детектив подмечал всё. С этой мыслью он позволил себе расслабиться и прикрыть глаза, пообещав себе десять минут отдыха.

лайн

 

Они возвращались домой в сумерках. Открывая входную дверь, Шерлок нахмурился — один поворот ключа, не два. Насторожившись, он поднялся по ступенькам осторожней и медленней, чем обычно. Джон понуро плёлся следом, очевидно, измотанный ночной ссорой с подругой, о которой он до сих пор не проронил ни слова.

Шерлок шагнул в квартиру, не разуваясь, и, пока Джон возился в прихожей, бегло осмотрел гостиную. В их квартире, несомненно, кто-то побывал: нотные записи были раскрыты на другой странице; ноутбук открыт; кресло сдвинуто; в воздухе витал лёгкий запах мужского одеколона — слишком слабый, впрочем, чтобы определить марку. Аромат навевал неясные воспоминания, но с ходу понять, какие именно, не получалось.

Он резко развернулся к Джону и прошептал:

— В квартире был посторонний. Сходи наверх — проверь, я осмотрю спальню.

Джон выпрямился, кивнул, и, нащупав в кармане пистолет, отправился в свою комнату. Шерлок бесшумно пробрался в кухню, подмечая новые следы чужого присутствия.

Медленно приоткрыв дверь в спальню, Шерлок заглянул в комнату. На кровати лежал человек. Он шагнул внутрь и удивлённо замер, рассмотрев лицо непрошенного гостя, — на его постели удобно расположился Джеймс Мориарти и, судя по всему, мирно спал.

Шерлок действовал быстро: тихо прикрыл дверь, задёрнул шторы на окнах, чтобы его не могли увидеть снаружи — не хотелось вновь стать мишенью для снайперов. Заметив висящий на бортике кровати пиджак, обыскал карманы. Вытащил пистолет, телефон и кошелёк. Девяностая Беретта удобно легла в руку, остальное он рассовал по карманам и лишь после этого подошёл к спящему. Предположения роились в голове сотнями, он отметал одно за другим — ничего, объясняющего присутствие в его спальне Мориарти, не приходило на ум.

Шерлок внимательно осмотрел его лицо: впавшие глаза и щёки, бледная кожа, потрескавшиеся губы. Мориарти выглядел больным. Судя по осунувшемуся лицу, с момента их последней встречи он скинул не меньше десяти фунтов. Одет был аккуратно и чисто выбрит. На короткий миг наклонившись ближе, Шерлок втянул носом воздух, надеясь почувствовать запах лекарств, но уловил лишь аромат одеколона.

Дальнейшие рассуждения прервал голос Джона.

— Шерлок? — в коридоре послышались шаги. Мориарти нахмурился во сне и шевельнулся. Чертыхнувшись, Шерлок метнулся к двери, закрыл её, прислонившись спиной, и направил пистолет на лежащего на постели человека. — Эй, Шерлок, у тебя там всё в порядке? — крикнул Джон под дверью. Мориарти открыл глаза и резко сел. Шерлок взвёл курок.

— Всё прекрасно, Джон, — ответил он ровно, глядя в глаза Мориарти. — Будь добр, поставить чайник. На троих.

За дверью замешкались. Шерлок мог в деталях представить выражение недоумения на лице друга.

— Ладно, — не слишком уверенно сказал Джон. — Ладно, я понял. Ты уверен, что всё нормально?

— Да-да. Я сейчас выйду. Дай мне пару минут.

— Как скажешь, — Джон зашагал по коридору, удаляясь в сторону кухни.

Мориарти вопросительно приподнял брови. Шерлок выровнял прицел. Мориарти на секунду прикрыл глаза и страдальчески вздохнул. Его взгляд был полон немого укора.

— Либо стреляй, либо убери пистолет, — буркнул он. — У меня создаётся впечатление, что мне здесь не рады.

— Очень верное впечатление, — не дрогнув, ответил Шерлок.

— Зануда, — проворчал Мориарти. — Опусти пушку, я безоружен. Или ты боишься, что я тебя укушу? — он игриво улыбнулся. — Впрочем, кусаюсь я только по взаимному согласию. Или тебе больше нравится нежность? Можем поэкспериментировать — мы как раз в спальне.

Шерлок скептически изогнул бровь, но пистолет опустил.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Как видишь — сплю, — Мориарти развёл руками. — Зашёл навестить старых друзей и сам не заметил, как задремал. Переутомился на работе.

— Друзей? — Шерлока позабавило это определение. — У тебя весьма извращённое понятие о дружбе

— Что поделать, профессиональная деформация. Ничто не идеально в этом бренном мире, — пожав плечами, Мориарти спустил ноги с кровати, нащупал ботинки, потом потянулся к пиджаку. — Но тебе же я всё равно нравлюсь. Ты ...— он взвесил его в руках, похлопал по карманам и перевёл возмущённый взгляд на Шерлока. — Не будете ли Вы так любезны, мистер Холмс, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — вернуть мне мой кошелёк и телефон.

— Тсс, — Шерлок приложил палец к губам. — И... нет, пожалуй, нет.

Мориарти сделал страшные глаза.

— Шерлок! — зло зашипел он.

Но тот вновь поднял пистолет.

— Я выстрелю и скажу полиции, что это была самооборона. А доктор Уотсон всё подтвердит.

— Боже мой, — Мориарти покачал головой. — Клептомания! Шантаж! Угрозы! Чувствую себя Златовлаской в доме злых медведей. — Он встал и не спеша надел пиджак; повернувшись к Шерлоку лицом, медленно прошёл вперёд, пока дуло пистолета не соприкоснулось с грудью, и поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, Шерлок, — верни папочке вещи.

— Возможно, — Шерлок смотрел в тёмные глаза, отмечая расширенные зрачки и белки в красных прожилках. На фоне осунувшегося лица глаза казались огромными. Не десять, определённо, все двенадцать фунтов. — Зависит от того, что ты задумал.

— Ну, — Мориарти почесал подбородок, — в данный момент я всерьёз планирую украсть твою кровать, но сомневаюсь, что она пролезет в дверь. — Шерлок не нашёлся с ответом на столь наглое заявление, лишь озадаченно моргнул и опустил пистолет. Мориарти развернулся, окинул кровать оценивающим взглядом, подошёл ближе. — Это мистика какая-то, — он присел на постель, слегка подпрыгнул, проверяя жесткость пружин, — я просто лёг и отключился. В чём секрет? Тибетские травы в подушке? Кроличьи лапки под матрасом?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Совершенно обычная кровать.

— Совершенно обычная, кроме... — эхом отозвался Мориарти и вдруг замер, не договорив, уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом. Пару секунд спустя также внезапно продолжил: — Расслабься, Шерлок. Тебе и твоему доктору ничего не грозит. Я объявляю перемирие.

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, — скептически заметил Шерлок, но, тем не менее, убрал пистолет за пояс брюк. Достал вещи Мориарти и протянул ему. Не глядя сунув кошелёк в карман, тот выхватил телефон, вперился в экран и отошёл к окну, пальцы его быстро забегали по клавиатуре.

— Ты что-то говорил про чай, — рассеянно протянул Мориарти. — Еда бы тоже не помешала. И я воспользуюсь твоей ванной. Давай, Шерлок, — он взмахнул рукой. — Тип-топ, время не ждёт.

Усмехнувшись, Шерлок развернулся к двери и выскользнул наружу. Мориарти не планировал эту встречу. То, что он влез в серьёзные неприятности — ясно было любому человеку, умеющему складывать два и два и проявившему должное внимание к полицейской хронике. Внешний вид его недвусмысленно говорил о бессонных ночах и напряжённой работе. Тем удивительней был сегодняшний день. Мориарти — начавшего совершать такие курьёзные ошибки, доверяющего Шерлоку настолько, чтобы заснуть в его постели, — хотелось изучить поближе. Лучшего шанса могло и не представиться. Единственная проблема — объяснить это Джону являлось задачей практически невыполнимой.

лайн

 

Пока закипал чайник, Джон строил различные теории о том, кем мог оказаться загадочный незнакомец в спальне Шерлока. Ему нравилась романтическая версия. Например, девушка, попавшая в беду, или симпатичная вдова в поисках убийц своего мужа.

Чайник вскипел, дверь в комнату по-прежнему была закрыта, и Джон начал было волноваться. Он сидел в гостиной, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, когда из спальни с таинственным видом вышел Шерлок. Оказавшись в гостиной, он застыл, уставившись в окно.

— У нас гость? — окликнул его Джон. Это вывело Шерлока из ступора

— О, да, — протянул он и широким шагом направился обратно в кухню. Принёс чашки и начал накрывать столик в гостиной.

— Давай я расставлю, — вызвался Джон. — Это он? Она? Вы знакомы?

— О, да, — сказал Шерлок и снова ушёл на кухню. Открыл и закрыл холодильник, нахмурившись, осмотрел содержимое шкафа, где хранились консервы. Потом повернулся к Джону: — У нас есть еда?

Глаза Шерлока странно горели. Он явно был взбудоражен визитом неизвестного, скрывающегося в спальне.

— Миссис Хадсон собиралась принести яблочный пирог.

— Отлично, — Шерлок подошёл к Джону, обхватил его за плечи и потащил к двери. — Тебе стоит её поторопить.

Джон не сопротивлялся, он начал догадываться, кого скрывает Шерлок. Услышав, как хлопнула дверь спальни, он попытался повернуться, чтобы увидеть их гостя, но Шерлок держал его крепко, а когда Джону удалось бросить взгляд через плечо, предмет его любопытства уже скрылся в ванной. Шерлок стал выталкивать его активнее, но Джон вырвался, остановился за порогом и обернулся.

— Скажи, а мы знакомы? — Джон указал пальцем на себя, потом в сторону ванной.

— Да, — тут Шерлок задумался и снова схватил его за плечи. — Слушай, Джон, я знаю, ты — эмоциональный человек. Так вот... пожалуйста, не реагируй слишком бурно, когда вы встретитесь.

— Буду спокоен как удав. Кажется, я знаю, кого ты прячешь.

Шерлок прищурил глаза.

— Сомневаюсь.

Джон едва не рассмеялся — разгадать личность таинственного гостя было несложно. Чьё появление могло взбудоражить Шерлока? Кто мог тайком пробраться в его спальню и ждать возвращения? Официально эта женщина была мертва. И Шерлок считал, что её внезапное появление может Джону не понравиться. Он ошибался: Джон знал, что Ирэн Адлер жива — спустя два месяца после её мнимой смерти на телефон Шерлока пришло сообщение. И Джону посчастливилось его заметить.

Джон улыбался, спускаясь по лестнице к миссис Хадсон. Улыбался, поднимаясь наверх с полным подносом, готовясь изобразить удивление при виде ожившей дамы.

Переступив порог гостиной, Джон едва не выронил всё из рук, улыбка мгновенно сползла с лица, а внутренности обдало липким холодом. Шерлок безмятежно разливал чай. А в его кресле, нагло ухмыляясь, сидел Джеймс Мориарти.

— Привет, Джон, — Мориарти — вот уж за чьё эмоциональное состояние беспокоиться не приходилось — похоже, чувствовал себя как дома. Шерлок обернулся к застывшему на пороге Джону.

— Джон, не волнуйся, — терпеливо вздохнул он, — Джим пришёл с мирными намерениями. Он поспал, планирует выпить чаю, поесть и украсть мою кровать. Последнее исключено, так что мы просто немного посидим и разойдёмся.

Сказанные Шерлоком слова были понятны каждое в отдельности, но общий смысл от Джона ускользал. Если бы сейчас из-под стола выскочил белый кролик, он бы совершенно не удивился.

— Что? — сипло прошептал Джон. — Какая кровать? Шерлок, что делает Мориарти у нас в гостиной?

— Ничего особенного, — ответил за того Мориарти, — просто дружеский визит.

— Дружеский визит, — неверяще повторил Джон.

— А что такого? — пожал плечами Мориарти. — Я вот, как высплюсь, становлюсь жутко дружелюбным. Так и тянет с кем-нибудь пообщаться.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока — тот пожал плечами. Джон поставил поднос на стол, вернулся в прихожую и запустил руку в карман куртки. Но нащупал лишь пустоту.

— Не ищи пистолет, Джон, я забрал его, — раздался из гостиной ровный голос Шерлока. Джон взглядом постарался выказать всю горевшую внутри бурю негодования, но спину Шерлока это явно не впечатлило. — Если тебе будет легче, — продолжил тот, передавая чашку Мориарти, — я забрал пистолет и у Джима.

Джон медленно выдохнул, прошёл в комнату, принял из рук Шерлока кружку с чаем и сел за стол. Шерлок резал пирог. Мориарти безостановочно строчил в телефоне. Джон собрался с силами и, натянув на лицо вежливую улыбку, осведомился:

— И часто теперь Джим будет ходить к нам в гости?

— Не думаю, — вновь ответил вместо Шерлока Мориарти, не отрываясь от телефона. — У Джима и без того дел по горло.

Шерлок сел в кресло Джона, отпил из кружки и, пристально глядя на Мориарти, заявил:

— Да, пожалуй, учитывая, сколько забот добавили тебе поляки.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — равнодушно отозвался тот.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Да брось, любому человеку с глазами на нужном месте очевидно, что... — тут он встретился взглядом с Мориарти и осёкся. — Я ошибся.

Мориарти смерил его мрачным взглядом и вернулся к телефону. Шерлок уткнулся в кружку. Казалось, он боялся. Это предположение заставило Джона тщательнее изучить сидящего в кресле.

— Да, Джим, вид у Вас отнюдь не цветущий, — немедленно озвучил он свои выводы.

— Какой наблюдательный питомец, — процедил тот.

— Да, питание и уход творят чудеса. А ещё Шерлок расчёсывает мне шёрстку на ночь.

Шерлок посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом. Мориарти расхохотался.

— О Боже, он мне нравится! Определённо, стоит бывать тут чаще. Постель мягкая, выпечка свежая, хозяева добрые. Как в раю.

— Не стоит, — отрезал Шерлок.

Несколько секунд прошло в молчании.

— Кстати, — заметил Мориарти, копаясь в телефоне. — У меня для тебя есть дельце. Я отправил файлы на твою почту.

Шерлок тут же вскочил с кресла и переместился к ноутбуку. Джон переставил стул ближе, чтобы видеть экран. На электронной почте и впрямь светилось уведомление о новом письме от некоего Данте. Мориарти отставил кружку, поднялся и, сложив руки на груди, встал позади Шерлока. Вынужденное соседство Джон ощущал каждым миллиметром кожи, близость Мориарти нервировала, запах чужого одеколона неприятно щекотал ноздри.

Скачанный архив затребовал пароль.

— Джим? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.

— Прежде, чем мы начнём, — отозвался Мориарти. — Всё, что вы узнаете, не должно выйти за пределы этого дома. Информация деликатного рода.

— Само собой, — скучающим тоном отозвался Шерлок.

Джон пожал плечами и кивнул. Мориарти продиктовал пароль.

В скачанном архиве первым открылось фото улыбающегося ухоженного мужчины средних лет с крупным носом и тяжёлой челюстью. Лицо его казалось смутно знакомым.

— Узнаёшь? — спросил Мориарти.

— А должен?

— Дэвид Фоулер, сорок три года, наследный пэр, член Палаты лордов.

— О, — вырвалось у Джона, он наклонился ближе и вгляделся в лицо мужчины.

Мориарти придвинулся, наклонился через плечо Шерлока и забрал мышку. Джон мгновенно отстранился, с удивлением и опаской наблюдая, как Мориарти опёрся второй рукой о спинку стула, касаясь грудью Шерлока. Тот даже не дёрнулся, хотя обычно неприязненно реагировал на любое нарушение личного пространства. Мориарти щёлкнул мышкой, и на экране начали появляться фотографии Фоулера в окружении его семьи.

— Образцовый муж, красавица жена, две белокурые дочурки, и всё бы хорошо, если бы не Генри, — на экране возникло фото хмурого подростка с копной вьющихся каштановых волос и сигаретой в руке.

— Ещё один родственник? — неуверенно предположил Джон.

Мориарти загадочно улыбнулся.

— Давай, детка, — мурлыкнул он Шерлоку на ухо и выпрямился. — Развлеки папочку. Расскажи нам про Генри.

Джон одарил его негодующим взглядом. Он непременно сказал бы что-то колкое или ткнул Шерлока, чтобы тот перестал молча терпеть хамское поведение их гостя, но в этот момент на экране заиграло видео, запущенное Мориарти.

Тот же парень стоял на террасе какого-то дома в джинсах и мешковатом свитере, сунув руки в карманы, он что-то говорил человеку, держащему камеру. Звука не было. Изображение прыгало, на пару секунд камера сдвинулась, показав кусочек лица оператора. В нём Джон опознал Фоулера, когда Шерлок включал видео вторично. Несколько раз он ставил клип на паузу и увеличивал изображение.

— Наркоман. Из бедной семьи, но кто-то снабжает его деньгами. На обучение рисованию и реабилитационную клинику. Родители, вероятно, мертвы, опекун пьёт.

Мориарти одобрительно кивал.

— И лорду Фоулеру он..?

— Любовник, — закончил Шерлок.

— Умница.

— Что?! — Джон скривился, бросив взгляд на застывшее на экране лицо. — Он же ребёнок.

— Почти восемнадцать, — пожал плечами Мориарти. — И, уверяю тебя, Джон, там всё по взаимному согласию. Деньги творят чудеса.

— Отвратительно, — прокомментировал Джон хмуро.

— Что с ним произошло? — спросил Шерлок, повернувшись к Мориарти.

— Исчез пару дней назад. Оставив после себя пару лужиц крови, десяток незаконченных картин и дыру в сердце бедного лорда. Он уверен, что его любимого похитили, убили и, чёрт знает, что ещё. На полицию, как ты понимаешь, надежды нет, искали его вяло. И Фоулер обратился ко мне.

— Это же не твой профиль.

— Именно, — Мориарти поморщился, словно от зубной боли. — Но есть нюансы. Однако, сам я заняться этим не могу — не до этого. Фоулер нанимал частного детектива — и какие-то улики они собрали. Посмотри, возможно, ты найдёшь что-то интересное.

Шерлок, прищурившись, окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Будешь мне должен.

— Разумеется.

Шерлок схватил ноутбук, влез с ногами на диван и погрузился в просмотр файлов: фотографии места преступления, описание улик, вещей Генри, анализы крови, отпечатки пальцев и допросы свидетелей. Мориарти, к облегчению Джона, вновь переместился в кресло, изредка окидывая Шерлока странным мечтательным взглядом.

В молчании прошло минут двадцать. Тишина была прервана внезапным «Ха!» со стороны дивана. Мориарти вскочил с кресла, в несколько шагов преодолел гостиную и плюхнулся рядом с Шерлоком. Джон нерешительно последовал за ним и сел с другой стороны.

— Что нашёл?

— Никто не похищал мальчишку. Он сам ушёл. Но обставил всё неплохо. Вот здесь смотри, — брызги крови, её разлили специально, неаккуратно и второпях. Дверь повреждена, но, если бы замок ломали снаружи, сколы были бы совсем другие. Есть ещё детали, но мне больше интересно, куда он сбежал.

— Как куда, — задумчиво проговорил Мориарти, рассматривая комнату Генри на экране, — вероятно, в Канаду.

— С чего ты взял? — с подозрением спросил Шерлок. Мориарти посмотрел на него изумлённо.

— Да ты шутишь! Посмотри — у него все стены обклеены видами Канады: Ванкувер, Банф, Великие озёра. Что? Никаких ассоциаций?

— Зачем мне это? Я не собираюсь путешествовать, — последнее слово Шерлок произнёс с явным отвращением.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Мориарти хотел сказать что-то ещё, но у него зазвонил телефон.

— Чёрт, — выругался он, взглянув на экран. — Простите мальчики, вынужден вас оставить. Шерлок, приготовь мне кофе, — сказал он и быстрым шагом направился в сторону спальни, на ходу бросая в трубку раздраженное: — Да! В чём дело?

Джон ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед, пока не хлопнула дверь в спальню. Между тем Шерлок поднялся и пошёл на кухню. К вящему удивлению Джона — варить кофе.

— Пс-с, Шерлок? — окликнул он его, подходя ближе. — Чем Мориарти угрожал тебе?

Шерлок замер на долю секунды.

— Ничем.

— Не понимаю, — растерялся Джон. — Почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно...

— Словно что?

— Словно вы приятели: он раздаёт приказы направо и налево, хамит, паясничает, а ты... а ты, чёрт побери, варишь ему кофе!

— Это проблема?

— Да, если там нет цианида или, по крайней мере, слоновьей дозы снотворного.

— Джон, ты упускаешь факты. Насколько хорошо ты его рассмотрел?

— Да не рассматривал я его, — рассердился Джон. — Бледный. Худой. Что с того?

Шерлок раздражённо цыкнул и повернулся к нему.

— У него дрожат пальцы, нетвёрдая походка, когда сидит, он пытается занять положение, требующее минимального напряжения мышц, потеря веса, очевидные проблемы со сном и, судя по полицейским сводкам, его пытались убить как минимум дважды за последний месяц.

— Туда ему и дорога, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос.

— Я проявляю элементарную вежливость. Что тут непонятного, Джон?

Джон обессиленно всплеснул руками.

— Ничего не понятно.

— Не волнуйся, мы по-прежнему враги. И если...

Их спор прервал грохот в спальне. Они оба прислушались: разобрать речь Мориарти не представлялось возможным, он говорил слишком тихо. Снова грохот.

— Что он там делает? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон.

— Судя по звукам, ломает стул, — невозмутимо отозвался Шерлок, ловко снял турку с закипающим кофе с огня и поставил на подставку на столе.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Джон. — Теперь он портит нашу мебель.

Несколько глухих ударов об стену. Шерлок поджал губы и поморщился.

Неожиданно дверь спальни распахнулась, Мориарти вышел и встал у порога кухни. Волосы его были слегка растрёпаны, взгляд задумчив, он нервно теребил телефон в руке и в целом выглядел каким-то потерянным, потом он поймал взгляд Шерлока и замер. Несколько секунд они просто молча изучали друг друга. Джон не видел лица Шерлока, но заметил, что во взгляде Мориарти что-то неуловимо изменилось.

— С молоком или чёрный? — спросил Шерлок, отводя глаза.

— Молоко, сахар, одну ложку, — отозвался Мориарти. — Предлагаю зашторить окна и выключить свет.

— Зачем? — тупо спросил Джон, живот кольнуло неприятным предчувствием.

— Ну как зачем, доктор? — Мориарти улыбнулся, не глядя на него, и медленно двинулся к Шерлоку. — Устроим романтический ужин при свечах. Я сделаю Шерлоку предложение... — Мориарти встал почти вплотную. Шерлок замер, нахмурившись, в одной руке чашка, в другой молочник, — ... от которого он не сможет отказаться. — Руки Мориарти легли Шерлоку на бёдра. По спине Джона пробежал неприятный холодок. Мориарти приподнялся на носках и, словно в замедленной съемке, Джон увидел, как его губы коснулись губ Шерлока. Внутри всё перевернулось от отвращения и злости. Из ступора его вывел щелчок предохранителя и ледяной голос Мориарти:

— Без глупостей, — Мориарти стоял с поднятым пистолетом. — Шерлок, налей молоко. Джонни, я вроде ясно сказал закрыть окна и выключить свет. Вперёд! Ах, да, телефон оставь здесь.

Джон сглотнул, достал телефон, положил на стол, и, подняв руки, проследовал в гостиную, чтобы выполнить указания Мориарти. Это не заняло много времени. Свет в кухне тоже погас. Он стоял в темноте, слушая, как на кухне шёпотом переругиваются Шерлок и Мориарти. Но не смог разобрать ни слова. Положение было идиотским — они много раз могли вызвать полицию, но Шерлок, как всегда, предпочёл действовать самостоятельно. И вот к чему это привело — они снова оказались под прицелом психопата.

— На диван, оба! — услышал он властный оклик и обернулся к Шерлоку, в свете уличных фонарей, пробивающемся сквозь шторы, трудно было разобрать выражение его лица, но он казался спокойным. На секунду Шерлок положил руку на плечо и легонько сжал пальцы. Джон был благодарен ему за этот маленький знак поддержки. Они уселись на диван рядом, Мориарти развернул кресло Шерлока и теперь сидел лицом к ним, в одной руке пистолет, в другой телефон, на котором он быстро набирал текст, иногда отрываясь от экрана, чтобы бросить взгляд в их сторону.

— Какая муха его укусила? — тихо прошептал Джон на ухо Шерлоку. — И почему ты...

— Спокойно, — перебил его Шерлок. — Всё под контролем. Считай, что это просто игра.

Мориарти, услышав шёпот, бросил на них неодобрительный взгляд, отложил телефон. Достал из пиджака другой, в котором Джон опознал телефон Шерлока.

— Посмотрим-посмотрим, что тут у нас... О! Вот и Майки.

Мориарти нажал кнопку вызова и поставил телефон на громкую связь. Несколько гудков, потом недовольный голос Майкрофта:

— Шерлок, что-то срочное? Я занят.

— А это не Шерлок! — радостно известил Мориарти с чудовищным ирландским акцентом. — Звоню поинтересоваться, мистер Холмс, дорог ли Вам Ваш брат и стоит ли мне оставить его в живых?

— Дорог, — отозвался ровный голос Майкрофта. — Кто Вы и чего хотите?

— Меня зовут Майкл О’Брайан, и я, как патриот Ирландии, требую свободы для героев войны за независимость моей страны. Освободите Доггерти, Келли и Квинна из британской тюрьмы. В обмен на жизнь вашего брата. И, предвещая возражения, могу уверить, я знаю Ваше положение в Британском правительстве и уверен, что это вам вполне по силам.

Пару секунд Майкрофт хранил молчание.

— Я не уполномочен принимать подобные решения, но немедленно начну переговоры. Дайте мне три часа, и я постараюсь решить Ваш вопрос. Из какой Вы организации, мистер О’Брайен?

— Я сам по себе. У меня нет начальников и покровителей. Договариваться Вам придётся со мной. Даю тридцать минут. И не глупите — вокруг здания полно снайперов. Если что-то пойдёт не так, Ваш брат быстро лишиться его ценных мозгов. И его дружок тоже.

— Доктор Уотсон с Вами?

— Да.

— Могу я поговорить с братом, мистер О’Брайен?

— Само собой.

Шерлок придвинулся ближе.

— Майкрофт, послушай, я редко прошу помощи, но этот парень псих, мне кажется, он под наркотой.

Мориарти внезапно выстрелил в стену, сверху посыпалась штукатурка, Джон инстинктивно вжался в диван и закрыл голову руками.

— Что происходит? — крикнул Майкрофт из трубки.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Мориарти. — Я стрелял в стену. Пока что.

— Майкрофт, — продолжил Шерлок торопливо, совершенно не характерным для него испуганным тоном. — Прошу, выполни его требования, я возьмусь за любое дело, которое ты поручишь. Не прощу себе, если пострадает Джон или миссис Хадсон.

— Вы и миссис Хадсон с собой взяли? — холодно удивился Майкрофт.

— Она в здании, мы на Бейкер-стрит.

На том конце трубки воцарилось молчание.

— Ясно. Понял тебя, Шерлок, сделаю, что смогу.

Майкрофт прервал вызов. Внезапно Шерлока рядом с ним начало трясти, Джон сперва решил, что это нервы, а потом с недоумением понял, что тот просто смеётся. А вскоре Шерлок и вовсе расхохотался в голос. Мориарти сначала улыбнулся, а потом тоже рассмеялся.

— О Боже, — задыхался Шерлок, — я представляю лицо Майкрофта в тот момент, когда ты сказал, что нужно освободить умершего два месяца назад Квинна.

— Что поделаешь, я очень тупой ирландский террорист.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, какого чёрта здесь творится? — Джон переводил непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого и всё больше злился.

Отсмеявшись, Мориарти хмыкнул:

— Это идея Шерлока — пусть он и объясняет.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Понимаешь, Джон, — начал он осторожно. — У нас не было другого выхода.

— Разумеется, был, — невозмутимо вставил Мориарти.

— Мог бы и промолчать, твою шкуру спасаем.

— Так уж прям и мою, — Мориарти встал с кресла. — Я мог бы сбежать, а вы остались бы объясняться с толпой отморозков. Видишь ли, Джон, я последнее время жутко популярен. Столько людей хотят со мной познакомиться и так огорчаются, когда у них не выходит. Стреляют почём зря, иногда попадают в людей. Пиф-паф, — он махнул пистолетом, направленным на Джона, изображая выстрел. — Сколько у нас времени? — обратился он к Шерлоку.

— Семь минут, пока они доберутся сюда, минут десять-пятнадцать на зачистку территории, пять на подготовку к штурму. Итого — от двадцати двух минут до получаса.

— Отлично, выпью кофе, — с этими словами Мориарти развернулся и спокойно ушёл на кухню.

— Что? — выдавил из себя Джон, обретя, наконец, дар речи. — Какого ляда вообще происходит, Шерлок?

— Джон, успокойся. Ты разве ещё не понял?

— Да что я должен был понять?! — взорвался Джон. — Вы устраиваете совместный цирк. Этот псих размахивает пистолетом и стреляет, внезапно мы заложники, и на кой чёрт ему понадобились ирландские террористы?!

— Потише там, — крикнул Мориарти.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?

— Мои старые знакомые соскучились и захотели со мной встретиться, — Мориарти вышел из кухни с кружкой в руке. — Шерлок убедил меня, что им лучше пообщаться с людьми Майкрофта.

— Но, как ты понимаешь, просто позвонить брату и выпросить у него отряд спецназа я не мог, — прокомментировал Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Правительственная связь, отчёты, прослушка. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Сбылась твоя тайная мечта, Джонни. Скоро я окажусь в тёплых заботливых руках британской правоохранительной системы.

— Ненадолго, — огорчённо вздохнул Шерлок. — Предъявить им толком нечего.

Мориарти рассмеялся.

— Дорогой мой, ну не могу же я оставить тебя одного. Просто пришло время познакомиться с семьёй. Думаю, с твоим братом мы быстро найдём общий язык.

— Вот уж не сомневаюсь, — скривился Шерлок.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали.

— Быстро они, — холодно процедил Мориарти, с тихим звоном ставя чашку на стол и поправляя пиджак.

— Кто там? — окликнул Шерлок.

— Мальчики, у вас всё в порядке? Мне показалось, я слышала шум, — донёсся голос миссис Хадсон из-за двери. — Открой, Шерлок, я заберу поднос.

— Джон, открой дверь, — устало сказал Мориарти.

Джон переглянулся с Шерлоком, и, когда тот уверенно кивнул, поднялся и прошёл к двери. Едва он открыл замок и потянул ручку на себя, дверь с силой распахнулась, его дёрнули наружу. Одновременно с этим он услышал оглушительный звон стекла, грохот, крики, короткие команды, а потом включили свет, и он на пару секунд ослеп.

А когда пришёл в себя, ухмыляющегося Мориарти в наручниках уже выводили люди, облаченные в форму без опознавательных знаков. Чувствуя себя совершенно опустошённым, он осмотрел хаос, в который превратилась их гостиная, и поднял взгляд на Шерлока.

— Что теперь?

Шерлок одарил его сияющей улыбкой и вытащил из кармана чужую банковскую карточку, отливающую золотом.

— Думаю, мы заслужили ужин. А потом, пока Джим отсыпается в гостях у Майкрофта, — все онлайн-магазины мира в нашем полном распоряжении.


End file.
